


costume fitting

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Cuties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Surprise Kissing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in 2x01 after alison is almost kidnapped by rachel's henchmen</p>
            </blockquote>





	costume fitting

**Author's Note:**

> these two are so cute I can't even
> 
> I just had to write this. it was gonna happen sooner or later and I can't sleep so it looks like it's happening now. 
> 
> enjoy

Climbing out of the black van with her garment bags in hand, Alison couldn't stop herself from shaking at what she had just experienced. Being almost kidnapped and tossed into the backseat of a large vehicle had been at the very back of her mind after she'd signed the Dyad contract, and she was torn between calling Doctor Leekie right away or simply retreating to her minivan to cry.

As it was, she was a few minutes late to Sarah Stubbs', so she quickly checked her makeup and made her way to the door, knocking briskly and putting on her brightest smile for when it opened.

“Alison, hi!”

There was that 100-watt smile that seemed to be reserved only for her — Sarah Stubbs always beamed at Alison as if she were her favourite person in the whole world. It had always felt strange, but not at all unwelcome. Alison just never quite saw herself as someone likeable, yet all the same expected people to at least be nice to her.

But when Sarah opened the door, Alison didn't even sniffle before dissolving into a flood of tears at the fright she'd just had.

Sarah was momentarily shocked, but recovered quickly and bundled Alison inside, discarding the garment bags by the door, ushered her into the lounge, making soft comforting noises and sat her carefully down on the squashy couch, quickly bringing her a glass of water.

“Alison, honey, what's wrong? Did something happen?”

Nodding frantically and gulping down the glass of water, Alison choked out that she'd just been mugged outside but by using both her mace spray and rape whistle, they'd left her alone.

Sarah’s eyes widened, “Oh my goodness, that's horrible! And this is a neighborhood watch block! Oh, Ali… do you want me to call the police?”

“No!” Alison gasped, “No, no… I'll be fine.”

She sculled the rest of the water in the glass and passed it back to Sarah, who took her hands, “Oh, sweetie, you're shaking…”

Setting the glass down on the carpet, Sarah drew Alison into a hug, and for once, the clone didn't mind or feel at all uncomfortable. The close contact was something she'd needed for a long, long time and she sobbed into her shoulder as Sarah stroked her back and murmured gently, “It's ok, you're all right, you're safe now…”

Once Alison’s shaking had stopped and she’d sniffled her last, she drew away, her eyes widening at the wet marks she'd left on Sarah's sweater.

“Oh, fudge!” Ali sobbed, “I'm sorry! And I got mascara on it too, oh, Sarah!”

“It's ok, honey, it's all right! Don't worry about it! I was going to put a load of pastels on to wash anyway!” Sarah smiled kindly.

At this, Alison smiled tearily and kissed Sarah softly on the cheek, grateful for this new level of support: emotional. It was all well and good to have someone she could rely on for babysitting and costume-making and for recipes. But having someone that wouldn't blurt out her problems to other people for a nasty thrill was entirely refreshing.

At the touch of Alison’s lips to her cheek, Sarah Stubbs actually _blushed_ ; soft pink bloomed in her cheeks and her mouth became a wobbly, nervous frown.

Aynesley had always joked, rather unkindly, that Sarah had some sort of crush on Alison. Ali had never entertained this idea or even acknowledged the cruel comments her ex-best friend had made, but just then, drawing away and seeing how Sarah's cheeks colored, Alison suddenly realised that there was more than a little truth to what Aynesley had said. Although she'd meant it in an insulting, derogatory way, she'd actually been spot on.

Sarah Stubbs had a crush on Alison.

Alison kept her lips from forming the ‘o’ of surprise that she was sure already showed on her face, and rather than standing up and brushing off this knowledge to make her way to Sarah's sewing machine, Alison instead leant forward and kissed her.

It was hesitant and awkward, but how could it not be? Nevertheless, it was very, very sweet. Sarah's lips were so soft and within a few seconds of Alison's mouth meeting hers, she responded, her hands reaching up to gently touch Alison’s face, lowering to stroke her arms. For such a simple motion, it felt incredibly sensual. Panting softly, her lips parting, Ali breathed, “Oh, goodness…”

And without even realising how it happened, Alison had pulled Sarah from where she knelt on the carpet onto the couch to hover over her, their bodies touching, both breathing heavily.

“Alison…” her expression sheepish, Sarah blushed and if she could have, would have looked away in shame.

There was so much of her, not at all too much — she was wonderfully overwhelming, soft and inviting, utterly perfect.

“Sarah,” Alison pulled her down to kiss her again, their tongues touching tentatively, intimately tasting each other. Alison’s hands trembled; she found herself tracing the V-neck of Sarah's cashmere sweater, aching to slide her fingers beneath its buttery soft folds and touch the warm skin beneath.

“We have a fitting,” Ali gasped, “We have to take _our_ clothes off to try on the costumes for the play.”

“Of course,” Sarah smiled breathlessly, pushing Alison's shirt up slowly, exposing the creamy olive skin of her stomach, “Good thinking.”

The costumes were, in fact, left by the front door, completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> personally that alison/sarah stubbs would work
> 
> sarah stubbs is so gorgeous ;) and is clearly in love with ali like come the fuck on
> 
> anyway that's a little something about my personal headcanons and probably something you didn't want to know
> 
> ✨the more you know✨
> 
> anyway, come see me at my fanfic blog and send me prompts and shite - sarahshelena.tumblr.com


End file.
